Embarrassment Big Time!
by Catz2
Summary: Kag is a prep, and Inu is a sk8boarding punk, See how these star crossed lovers finaly show there feelings. Inu/Kag San/Mir Sessy/Rin Kouga/Kik
1. NoooooooooooooooooooFades to nothing

Embarrassment Big Time!!!  
  
By: Catz  
  
Disclaimer: YAY,YAY, YAY I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, SO SUE ME! WAIT NO, DON'T SUE ME! I WAS JUST KIDDING! YOU KNOW 'HA HA HA'? OH WELL ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hey, I got too many complaints about the first chapter to this story so I'm changing it. I'm sorry to all those people who liked the story, but I don't wanna copy another person's work. I thought that I had heard of this type of story, about each of them playing tricks on the other and I finally found out where, so I'm changing it drastically. I'm still doing the conversations with Shippo, but not with Shippo any more. Here goes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
SesshoMaru~ What will this story be about?  
  
Catz~ You gotta read the story Fluffy! **Tickles SesshoMaru's chin with tail** (Yes, Catz is a Cat-Youki, you got a problem with that?!)  
  
SesshoMaru very cross~ What did I say about calling me Fluffy?! **trying to keep from killing Catz**  
  
Catz~ Oh, yeah you said not to call you Fluffy, is that right.Fluffy?  
  
SesshoMaru~ I'm going to read this story of yours before I end up killing you and not getting to know the end of the story. JAKEN!!!!  
  
Jaken (I hate him!)~ Yes M-Master SesshoMaru?  
  
SesshoMaru~ Read this story to me NOW! I will be awaiting you in the Library.  
  
Jaken~ Yes SesshoMaru!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"KAGOME WAKE UP NOW!!!" Yelled Sota into the teenagers ear.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" She said running after the little kid. He ran to his room and locked himself in.  
  
"Ha try and kill me now, mom wants you down stairs now, and she said you better be dresses, remember your going shopping at the mall with her!" Yelled Sota through the crack in the door.  
  
"Kawii I almost forgot!" She said running to her room putting on a pink tank top and a pair of jean blue bootie shorts. She sped down the steps grabbing her purse and running to her mom's waiting car.  
  
"That took long enough!" Said her mom backing the car out of the drive way.  
  
"Gomen, I forgot about the shopping trip for back to school, so what are we shopping for again?" She said putting her make-up on in the car, she hadn't had time to do it at her house.  
  
"Ok, Kag we're here!" Said Kagome's mom Ms. Higurashi (did I spell it right?) said parking the car and getting out.  
  
"Mom, you didn't answer my question, what are we shopping for?" She said as a grave expression crossed Ms. Higurashi's face.  
  
"Well I know you hate to do this, but. but. we're. goingbrashopping." She said the last part in one breath bracing her self for Kagome's worst.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo **Fads out**," Kagome had fallen to her knees in the middle of the parking lot and yelled at the top of her lungs into the air making a total spectacle of herself.  
  
"Honey your embarrassing me!" Said her mother with a slight blush helping the spaced out teen into the mall once there they went over to JC Pennies (don't own this either) and went to the underwear and bra section."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
At about the same time but different place.  
  
"InuYasha you BAKA. WAKE UP NOW!!!" Said an icy and very cross voice into a very sensitive, fluffy and white hanyou ear.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SESSHO-MARU!!!" Yelled a very pissed off hanyou jumping off his bed and landing inches away from his half brother Sessho-Maru.  
  
"We'll little brother, mother is waiting for you in the car, she's very mad that your taking so long so I suggest that you go now before she has my head as well!" He said leaving the room and his stunned brother, trying to figure out where his mother and him would be going today.  
  
He finally got his surroundings and threw on a Black T-shirt that said, 'Feh!' on it in big red letters baggy jeans, a spiked wrist band, and a black leather tie for his long flowing silver hair, topped with a black bandanna to cover up his fluffy hanyou ears.  
  
He slipped on a pair of socks and his black Van skate boarding shoes(no, I don't own the Van's company either).  
  
He ran out of his room and up the stairs (InuYasha lives in the basement!! That IS MY fanfic ya know!) then when he came to the landing opened the door and shot out of the front door of his house.  
  
InuYasha's mom, Mrs. Fukaimori was waiting in the limo for her son.  
  
"Mom, why do we have to take the limo, why cant I drive my car?" InuYasha said hopping into the limo.  
  
"Will you stop whining! Your going shopping with your dear old mom, and I wanted to take the limo, end on discussion." She said with a stern look on her face that said don't-try-and-say-anything-to-change-my-mind!!! That shut InuYasha up real good. As the limo left the garage. InuYasha pulled a pair of headphones and listened to his KoRn CD.  
  
"Hey mom, where are we going shopping and what for?" Asked InuYasha looking at his mom pulling off his headphones.  
  
"We're going to the mall, silly, and look we're hear already."  
  
They pulled up to the mall, but before InuYasha's mom could get out InuYasha grabbed her wrist, InuYasha asked again, "Mom, what are we shopping for, I know you probably already told me, but I still wanna know." He said pulling his mom back into the car and closing the door.  
  
"Oh, your so forgetful, honey, we're at the mall to go tidie-widy and boxer shopping." She said with an innocent look apon her face.  
  
"WHAT!!! Noooooooooooooooo!!!" He said face in his hands. 'Gods this is going to be SO embarrassing!' He thought to himself as his mother dragged him out of the limo and into JC Pennies.  
  
All the while people started at the punk teen, and a very happy mother, leave a limo and go into the store. Mrs. Fukaimori located the underwear department and dragged her son down the escalator and over to the department area.  
  
End Chapter 1!!! Hope you all liked it, Gomen for this to be so small. I don't think this story will be any longer then 5 chapters, that's so sad, I just started and it's about to end!!! Ok that probably make NO sense what so ever!!!  
  
Sessho-Maru~ Ok, I will admit that story was good, now read the next chapter!  
  
Catz~ I haven't even written it yet!  
  
Rin~ Rin want's Sessho-Chan to read Rin the story!! **Rin walks into the library and scrambles onto Sessho-Maru's lap**  
  
Sessho-Maru~ Ok Rin if that is what you want.  
  
Rin~ YES, YES SESSHO-CHAN WILL READ THE STORY TO RIN!! **She giggled like a little school girl**  
  
Sessho-Maru~ Jaken, read the story to Rin now!  
  
Rin~ NO! Rin wants Sessho-Chan to read the story!  
  
Catz~ She has you there Fluffy! **Catz tickling Fluffy with her own tail**  
  
Sessho-Maru~ Ok, Rin I will read the story to you, it's your bed time so go get dressed for bed and meet me in your room, I'll read it to you as a bedtime story.  
  
Rin~ OK! **Runs out of room, very happy**  
  
Sessho-Maru~ Your so despicable! **Went out of room, to go read Rin the story.**  
  
Catz~ Yeah, and I'm LOVING it! **Yells after Sessho-Maru**  
  
FIN!  
  
(if you don't know this means The End or End in French!) 


	2. Shopping and an Innocent Kiss, NOT!

Embarrassment Big Time!!!  
  
By: Catz  
  
Disclaimer: YAY,YAY, YAY I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, SO SUE ME! WAIT NO, DON'T SUE ME! I WAS JUST KIDDING! YOU KNOW 'HA HA HA'? OH WELL ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Sessho-Maru~ This next chapter better be as good as the last one or you don't want to know the consequences. **Click Click** Sharpening his claws**  
  
Catz~ Oh be quiet Fluffy, it's gonna be good, I promise! **Flicks tail at Sessho-Maru**  
  
Rin~ Will Fluffy read Rin this chappie too? **Stairs at Sessho-Maru with big puppy dog eyes**  
  
Sessho-Maru~ Rin not you too?  
  
Rin~ Rin likes calling Sessho-Chan Fluffy, Fluffy is very good name for Sessho-Chan! **Rin giggles like a little school girl**  
  
Sessho-Maru~ Yes Rin I will read the story, and I guess Fluffy is a funny nick-name, but only when you say it! **Smiles at Rin** (Damn that's a rare occasion Fluffy smiled!) (Fluffy has such a big soft spot for Kids, It's so sweet!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Last Time:  
  
They pulled up to the mall, but before InuYasha's mom could get out InuYasha grabbed her wrist, InuYasha asked again, "Mom, what are we shopping for, I know you probably already told me, but I still wanna know." He said pulling his mom back into the car and closing the door.  
  
"Oh, your so forgetful, honey, we're at the mall to go tidie-widy and boxer shopping." She said with an innocent look apon her face.  
  
"WHAT!!! Noooooooooooooooo!!!" He said face in his hands. 'Gods this is going to be SO embarrassing!' He thought to himself as his mother dragged him out of the limo and into JC Pennies.  
  
All the while people started at the punk teen, and a very happy mother, leave a limo and go into the store. Mrs. Fukaimori located the underwear department and dragged her son down the escalator and over to the department area.  
  
Chapter 2: Shopping and Meeting At the Water Fountain  
  
Kagome and her mom walked into the department for the underwear and bras, which was right next to the men's boxers and underwear section, she just hoped that no one would recognize her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Mean while with InuYasha and his mom...  
  
"Come on honey, or we'll never get there in time before the whole store closes!" Said InuYasha's mom, InuYasha had been dragging his feet walking as slowly as possible.  
  
"I'd rather it close," InuYasha mumbled.  
  
Soon they finally got to the store and found the underwear and boxer department.  
  
To InuYasha's misery it was right next to the women's bra and underwear department, he just silently prayed that he wouldn't see any one he knew, or they would see him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Back to Kag and her mom.  
  
Kagome's mom had just pulled her over to the underwear and bra place and just started to look for bras for Kagome, "Kagome, honey, I forgot what size you are, are you a B34 or a C36?" Asked her mother a little louder then she needed to, drawing the attention of a few other customers in the store.  
  
AN~ If you don't know what B34 or a C36 is there bra sizes. The B and the C are the cup size, this is the part that touches the boob and gives it it's lift, it can have an under wire or no under-wire, under-wires hurl like hell if you aren't used to the feel of them. AA is the smallest you can get and it goes up from there. The numbers 34 and 36 are chest sizes, around the body, this is the measurement for the strap that hooks in the back.  
  
"Mother!" Said Kagome a little embarrassed that her mom could be so open about this type of thing.  
  
"What, I'm getting old, I forgot that's all." Said Kagome's mom.  
  
"C38." Kagome mumbled just loud enough for her mom to hear her.  
  
"Thank you." Said her mom moving to another rack of bras.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Back to InuYasha and his mom.  
  
Ok, honey what kind do you want? Oh, how about these cute Spongbob Square Boxers?" Asked his mom holding up the yellow boxers with Spongbob on them.  
  
"Mom, I'd never wear something so degrading!" Said InuYasha in a loud whisper.  
  
"Well sorry, for hurting your pride." Said his mother putting then back and looking for another pair. InuYasha lifted his head and looked around.  
  
Just then he saw some one, he had to double-take to make sure it was her, AND IT WAS!  
  
It was Kagome Higerashi! And she was doing the same thing as he was, shopping with her mom for underwear and bras! He would never let her live this down! 'Damn and me with out my camera!' He thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Back to Kag and mother.  
  
Kagome was blushing a fierce red now.  
  
She lifted her head and looked around, just then she locked eyes with the one person she hated since in kindergarten when he spilled his juice on her on purpose!  
  
She blushed a deeper red if that was possible, just then her mom did the most despicable thing she could do!  
  
"Oh, honey this will fit perfectly!" Kagome's mom had just put a bra up to Kagome's breast, trying to see if it would fit.  
  
Kagome just blushed deeper, as her one true enemy and foe InuYasha fall over laughing! He could not believe what he had just seen! It was hilarious! He would never let her live this down!  
  
'He'll never let me live this down!' Kagome thought!  
  
Just then after InuYasha had regained his posture and stood up, because his mother had ordered him too, he found his mom holding up a pair of red boxers that said Chick Magnet on the butt!  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to roll over laughing her butt off!  
  
"Kagome! Get up this instant! I want you to got in there and try these on!" Said her mom, but just then she met eyes with her best friend InuYasha's mom.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while!" Said Ms. Higerashi, waving at her old friend.  
  
"Oh, hi, yes, it's been too long, I'm guessing you shopping for bras for Kagome, she's growing up so fast, I'm shopping for InuYasha's boxers." She said pointing at InuYasha with the reddest face ever.  
  
"Mom, I'm just starting to feel sick, I'll be right back I gotta go to the bathroom." He said and left.  
  
"Mom, I am too, you talk with Mrs. Fukaimori I'll be right back." And with that Kagome left after InuYasha.  
  
After she caught up to InuYasha she saw he was sipping the water fountain.  
  
"Hey, promise you wont tell anyone about this?" She said tapping the punk on the shoulder with a finger.  
  
"Yeah. If I told some one, you and some of your preppy friends might beat me up!" He said wiping some water from his face and acting scared.  
  
"Yeah, If you tell anyone, I'll tell everyone you we're tidy-widy shopping with your mommy!" Said Kagome in a fake baby voice.  
  
"You better shut the fuck up wench!" Said InuYasha feeling enraged.  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do to me InuYasha, we're in a public place!" She said with a smirk then bent down to sip the water fountain.  
  
She finished then looked up at InuYasha. He grabbed her and pulled her toward him.  
  
"I'll do this." He said then bent down and kissed her full on the mouth. He pulled away and ran back to his mom with a smirk.  
  
"Why you." She said appalled at his decision of action.  
  
She walked back to her mom and they finished shopping, Kagome got three new bras and five new pairs of underwear.  
  
InuYasha and his mom had finished early, they only needed boxers, and it takes longer to get bras and underwear for girls.  
  
End Chapter 2!!! Hope you all liked it! I had fun writing it! What did you think Fluffy?  
  
Sessho-Maru~ I told you not to call me Fluffy. It was ok, it was better then the last chapter but not as long.  
  
Catz~ Well sorry to burst YOUR bubble. **Turns to Rin** Well Rin what did you think?  
  
Rin~ Rin like! Rin like! **Clapping hands**  
  
Catz~ Well at least your not a critic, like some people I know! **Glares at Fluffy and pats Rin on the head while giggling a little**  
  
Sessho-Maru~ You will start the next chapter now, no?  
  
Catz~ Well I'm not sure, I'll start it today, but I'm not sure I'll finish it.  
  
Sessho-Maru~ Rin it is time for bed, go get ready and I'll tuck you in.  
  
Rin~ Okie-Dokie! **Runs to her room**  
  
Catz~ Ok, Fluffy I'm going to start that next chapter now. ** Tickles Sessho-Maru's chin with her own tail and leaves, Sessho-Maru leaves to tuck Rin into bed.**  
  
FIN!!! 


	3. Meeting Up At School and a HANYOU!

Embarrassment Big Time!!!  
  
By: Catz  
  
Disclaimer: YAY,YAY, YAY I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, SO SUE ME! WAIT NO, DON'T SUE ME! I WAS JUST KIDDING! YOU KNOW 'HA HA HA'? OH WELL ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Sessho-Maru~ Catz, I have waited too long, you will write the next  
chapter NOW! Or suffer the consequences! **Shakes fist at Catz**  
  
Catz~ Chill down Fluffy, It's not like it's gonna KILL you! **Catz  
putting an emphasis on Kill**  
  
Rin~ Rin want story, Rin wants story! **Rin bouncing on Sessho-Maru's  
leg.**  
  
Catz~ Ok, I'll do it for Rin, and only Rin! Fluffy is too much of a  
stiff!  
  
**Sessho-Maru glares at Catz, knowing that calling him Fluffy would make  
him even more mad!**  
  
Catz pointing into the air~ Let the story begin!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I'll do this." He said then bent down and kissed her full on the mouth. He pulled away and ran back to his mom with a smirk.  
  
"Why you." She said appalled at his decision of action.  
  
She walked back to her mom and they finished shopping, Kagome got three new bras and five new pairs of underwear.  
  
InuYasha and his mom had finished early, they only needed boxers, and it takes longer to get bras and underwear for girls.  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Up At School and a HANYOU!  
  
Kagome was beet red all the way home, she was silent as well. 'Why the hell did he have to go and kiss me?' She kept thinking over and over.  
  
'He's such an idiot! Out of all the things he could do, he had to go and kiss me! And.and.and. and that was my first kiss!' Kagome thought as she silently wept.  
  
They got home and Kagome went straight to her room, to cry some more, she didn't come out of her room that whole weekend.  
  
~~~~~ Meanwhile with InuYasha.~~~~~  
  
InuYasha was silent the whole car ride home, he just smirked and looked out the window at the passing scenery. This kept his mother wondering what he was so happy about.  
  
When InuYasha got home he walked up the stairs and down the hall the only problem with this arrangement was he had to walk past his half brother youki Sessho-Maru's room.  
  
"Hey, Inu-baka (that mean dog cow, don't ask.), what are you up too?" Said Sessho-Maru listening to his boom-box a little louder then needed.  
  
InuYasha didn't pay any attention to him and kept walking.  
  
Soon he reached his room and plopped down on the couch.  
  
~~~~~ Back to Kagome and now it's Monday and Kagome is just walking out of the school bus ~~~~~  
  
"Kagome! How was your weekend, mine was great!" Said Sango walking up to her best friend.  
  
"I'll tell you later Meeting, Restroom, after 2nd period!" Said Kagome walking to her first class of the day.  
  
After her first two classes as soon as the bell rang Kagome had run to the restroom.  
  
"Ok, Kag! Spill it!" Said Sango shaking Kagome by the shoulders.  
  
"Ok, come here." Kagome put Sango's era close to her mouth and told her what happed between her and InuYasha.  
  
Sango would have screamed if Kagome had not put a hand over her mouth.  
  
~~~~ Now back to InuYasha, he's just getting off the bus and walking over to Miroku ~~~~~  
  
InuYasha wore a black T-shirt that said "Cluck Off" and baggy jeans, and his spiked wrist band, and black bandana.  
  
He walked up to his friend Miroku who was wearing baggy jeans and a blue shirt that had he word "Preps" with a red circle and a line through it he also had his hair pulled back into a low pony tail and a skateboard held in one hand.  
  
"Hey Yash, what's up?" Asked Miroku flipping his skateboard into the air and catching it.  
  
"You will never believe what I did this weekend!" Said InuYasha pulling Miroku by the collar to a secluded area.  
  
Soon InuYasha had explained everything to Miroku.  
  
"InuYasha, you know SHE is not going to like this if she ever finds out!" Said Miroku with a perverted grin  
  
"I know SHE is not going to like this, but that's why I'm telling you and pleading for you to keep your trap shut, or I'll be forced to hurt you!" Said InuYasha flicking his claws.  
  
"You know me Yash, I won't tell her." Said Miroku skateboarding off to his first class.  
  
"Hey you detention after school, no skateboarding in the school, or on school grounds!" Yelled the assistant principal chasing after Miroku.  
  
"Miroku you nut, you'll never learn" Said InuYasha as he strolled off to class very late.  
  
~~~~~ At lunch with InuYasha ~~~~~  
  
"Hey Yash you sly old Inu Hanyou you!" Said Miroku sitting down next to InuYasha.  
  
"Shut you stupid houshi!" Said InuYasha shoving Miroku over.  
  
"Look, here SHE comes!" Said Miroku sitting up in his chair.  
  
"Hello Yash, how was you weekend?" Asked Kikyou as she sat down next to her boyfriend. She had black hair with purple highlights, a ripped black T- shirt with a fishnet top over it, and baggy black pants.  
  
"It.It was ok, Sessho-Maru was a bastered, but, hey, what's new with that?" Said InuYasha looking at his girlfriend, and then is distracted by Kagome coming into the lunchroom surrounded by her fellow cheerleaders.  
  
As soon as Kagome say InuYasha looking at her she fell silent and walked to the "prep" table.  
  
"Yash? Hellooooo? Any one in there, Earth to InuYasha, come in InuYasha!" Said Kikyou knocking on InuYasha's head, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah, you have my attention, what do you want?" Asked InuYasha.  
  
"Why were you looking at that, Prep?" Asked Kikyou gesturing over to Kagome putting emphasis on the "Prep" like it was a bad and dirty word.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing to worry about!" Said InuYasha putting his hand over Miroku's about-to-blabber mouth.  
  
"Ok." She said skeptically before getting up and walking off to her other friends at another table.  
  
"Dude, I do not see what you see in her? She's such a little spoiled brat!" Said Miroku doing a few tricks while he and InuYasha walked to the 7th period class.  
  
"You know what? I don't even know what I see in her. I don't even know why I'm going out with her!" He said chuckling to himself.  
  
"Ok. Here's our class lets go." Said Miroku as they turned into there science class.  
  
~~~~ Meanwhile with Kagome and her squad of cheerleaders(YUCK!) walking into Lunch.~~~~~  
  
Kagome had just walked into the lunch room laughing and talking with her friends when she spotted InuYasha looking at her. Kagome fell silent and walked to her lunch table.  
  
'What a jerk!' Kept going through her head.  
  
"Hello Kagome!" Said a boy standing behind her.  
  
"Oh, hello Kouga." Said Kagome turning around to look at the guy standing next to her as he took a seat. Kouga always wore a big hat over his ears, and always wore baggy jeans, (This is because Kouga is still a youkai! The baggy pants hide the tail and the hat covers the ears.).  
  
"Hey, so, are you doing anything on Wednesday night?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry Kouga, I don't like you like that and you know it. Plus that's a week night, my mom won't let me out of the house!" Said Kagome not even bothering to look him in the eyes.  
  
"O, ok then I'll see you this weekend maybe? Ciao Baby!" Said Kouga before running off to his other table of friends.  
  
"UGH! No matter how hard I try, he just wont listen! My god he is so annoying!, He doesn't even know that NO MEANS NO!" Said Kagome yelling out to no one in particular.  
  
"Kagome do your breathing and calm down!" Said Sango putting her hands on Kagome's shoulders.  
  
Kagome finally calmed down and went to her next class.  
  
~~~~~ After School ~~~~~  
  
"Kagome come on, we're going to miss the bus!" Said Sango yelling into Kagome ear.  
  
"Naw, I have cheerleading practice after school anyway, so you go ahead." Said Kagome slumping off to the girls locker room to change into her work out uniform.  
  
~~~~~ After Cheerleading Practice ~~~~~  
  
Kagome was late to get changed and she missed the bus, she sat on the bench and looked very agitated.  
  
Just then she hears a car honk and she looks up to see a black jeep wrangler with it's doors off and it's top down.  
  
Sitting in the drivers seat was low-and-behold InuYasha and sitting in the passenger seat is Miroku.  
  
Miroku spoke up, "Hey, ya need a lift?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, thanks!" Yelled Kagome running over to the car and throwing her bag into the back and hopping in herself.  
  
InuYasha sped off down the road, Miroku turned around in his seat and stared at Kagome.  
  
"What are you staring at, you hentai?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I know what you did last weekend." Said Miroku in a creepy "I know what you did last summer" voice.  
  
"InuYasha I'm gonna kill you!" Yelled Kagome leaping at InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome wait until we get off the road to kill me, I know that you told SANGO!" Yelled InuYasha trying to keep the car from veering off the road.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Yelled Kagome, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?!?!" She said sitting back into the back seat of the car.  
  
"Hey, I have my ways of knowing," Said InuYasha lightly tapping his black bandana. Miroku just nodded and smiled, Kagome had no clue what the hell was going on.  
  
Kagome just looked at the two like they were insane.  
  
"Have you told any one else?" She asked crossly.  
  
"No I have not, and I trust you have not either?" He said keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"OF COURSE I HAVE NOT TOLD ANYONE, YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU PROBIBLY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS." She said hitting him on the head, just then his bandana slips off and Kagome gasps.  
  
"That was your first kiss?! hahahaha" Said Miroku like what Kagome was starring at wasn't a big deal at all.  
  
"Inu-InuYasha!" Kagome stuttered out at last.  
  
InuYasha heaved a big sigh and drove straight to his house, passing right by Kagome's home.  
  
"Kagome get in, I have to talk to you about some stuff." Said InuYasha as he opened the door for her. "NO! You are staying out here!" Said InuYasha putting his hand on Miroku's chest.  
  
"AW MAN! Come on!" He said in a bit of a whinny voice.  
  
"NO!" He said before slamming the door on Miroku's face.  
  
**DING DONG** The door bell rings.  
  
InuYasha opens the door, getting a little pissed.  
  
"Trick or Treat?" Asked Miroku holding out his hand.  
  
"NO!" Said InuYasha mad as hell now! He slams the door and attempts to calm down some.  
  
As soon as he did he turned to see a bit frightened Kagome.  
  
"Come on into the living room." Said InuYasha walking over to a nicely furnished room with a giant screen TV in it.  
  
"Um.so InuYasha, What's up with the ears? Halloween isn't for at least another 2 ½ months." Said Kagome looking at his ears and not at InuYasha himself.  
  
"Kagome I'm down here." Said InuYasha getting Kagome to look him in the face.  
  
"Sorry, so my guess is that you're a Inu-Hanyou, that explains for name, InuYasha, Dog Demon." Said Kagome more-or-less talking to her self.  
  
"How the hell did you know I am a Dog hanyou? Is it that obvious?" He asked looking at the floor.  
  
"InuYasha, how many people do you know that have hanyou dog ears, long claws instead of human finger nails, " She took his hand in hers examining the claws, " And I didn't notice it until now, but you have fangs, not human teeth." She said making him look her in the face. "oh, yeah and I do know one other guy like you, but he's not a hanyou, he's a youkai, but he doesn't know that I know, yet. You know the guy I'm talking about right?" She said still looking into his golden eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he's your BOYFRIEND, Kouga, the bastered!" Said InuYasha his clawed hands going into balls of fists.  
  
"Calm down InuYasha, what did Kouga ever do to you to get you so mad at him?" Asked Kagome putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ok, you want the truth? Me and Kouga used to be the best of friends, then I met Miroku, Kouga didn't like him because he was a human, and not a youkai or a hanyou like us. He would not except him, so he ignored me and Miroku, and I've hated that bastered guts ever since." He said relaxing a little and plopping down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah Kouga is a pretty big jerk, he tries to kiss me all the time, he calls me HIS woman, I'm just not comfortable with him around, plus because I know he's a youkai, I did a little reading and Wolf Youkai are known for there bad tempers and there really big womanizers!" She said sitting next to InuYasha.  
  
"Hey, Yash, would you mind if I hung out with you and your friends for a while? I don't really like hanging around the other cheerleaders, and I think I'm gonna quit, plus I don't want to be around Kouga anymore." She asked.  
  
"Sure, but your not going to hang out with us dressed like that!" He said looking at what Kagome was wearing, she was wearing blue jean bell bottom low cut pants, with a pink spaghetti strap shirt that said "BuBbLeS" on it.  
  
"Yeah, I never liked the way I dressed either, My mom was the one with the money so we had to buy what she approved of. But now I have my own money and she still won't let me buy what I want.  
  
"Ok, first will change all that, come with me we're going to the mall!" InuYasha announced.  
  
"Ok, let me invite a friend, she hates preppy life as much as me!" Said Kagome whipping out her cell phone, and to InuYasha surprise it was black with little sculls and cross bones, he expected pink with flowers or monkeys.  
  
"Hey, Sango.It's me Kag, meet me at the mall.ok.thanks, see you there!" And with that she hung up and hopped out side and into InuYasha's car, Miroku sat in the back, Kagome in the passenger seat, and InuYasha driving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Sessoh-Maru~ Ok, that was good, now you will type me the next story NOW before I kill you!  
  
Catz~ Hey, now you just wait a sec, I'm going to the beach until Wed. I'm leaving tomorrow morning so your just going to have to wait until then!  
  
Rin~ But Rin no want to wait, Rin want next chapter now! **starting to cry**  
  
Catz rubbing Rin's head~ I'm sorry Rin but your just going to have to wait, while your waiting you can play with Jaken, here you go **hands Rin a really big Gun!**  
  
Rin~ YAY ^_^! Ran wants to thank Catz-sama for giving Rin something to do while she is gone! **skips off to find Jaken with the gun in her hands.**  
  
Sessho-Maru~ WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST GIVE A LITTLE GIRL A GUN! **chases after Rin after hearing a really big gun go boom!**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
End Chapter 3!!! Is this story getting good or what?! Ok, I'm going to the beach for a few days so don't worry, I'll be back with some new ideas for either a new story or a new chapter to a story! Well I gotta go pack! I lave in the morning, I don't want to go, my grandfather is going with us, and he doesn't wear normal swimming trunks, he wears the Speedo! YUCK! EW! and he's an old guy at that.Well gotta go!  
  
~Catz~ 


	4. Hot Topic Shopping Spree and a haircut!

Embarrassment Big Time!!!  
  
By: Catz  
  
Disclaimer: YAY,YAY, YAY I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, SO SUE ME! WAIT NO, DON'T SUE ME! I WAS JUST KIDDING! YOU KNOW 'HA HA HA'? OH WELL ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer #2: Ok, I don't own Hot Topic either, it's my favorite store to go and shop at in the WHOLE FRIGGIN MALL!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Catz~ Guess what ladies and Gentlemen, **attempting to keep a solemn  
face** Our dear and good friend Jaken is no more, he has been shot by a  
little girl because the gun control laws were not taken  
seriously.hahahaha.I'm so sorry, but I can't help but laugh.Jaken is NO  
MORE!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sessho-Maru~ He was a good man.  
  
Rin~ NO HE WASN'T!!! He was mean and cruel to Rin.he deserve what came to  
him.the bastared! ** Rin spits on Jaken's grave**  
  
Sessho-Maru~ RIN!!! WHAT THE HELL!? SINCE WHEN DID YOU USE SUCH FOUL  
LANGUAGE!?!?  
  
Catz~ **raises hand timidly** from me.  
  
Sessho-Maru~ WHAT?! First you give her a gun and now she's picking up on  
your bad mouth?! **steam is seen rising from Sessho-Maru's ears.Flames  
are seen in his eyes**  
  
Rin~ ACK!! Catz-sama, Sessho-Maru-sama is scaring Rin.**hides behind  
Cat'z legs**  
  
Catz~ FLUFFY!!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!!! YOU SCARED POOR RIN!!! YOUR'R  
GONNA GE IT NOW!! **Catz suddenly throws off her black cloak, underneath  
is a leather leotard, and lots of straps and buckles around it. hooked to  
a big belt is a leather whip, and her boots have spikes around them. She  
reaches behind her and pulls out a collar and leash set, in leather**  
  
Catz~ **sweetly to Rin** Rin, sweetie, I want you to go to your room, I  
have some stuff to talk about with Fluffy, ok? **hands Rin a VERY BIG  
Lollypop."  
  
Rin~ Okie! **Grabs lollypop with both hands, and smiles brightly, then  
skips out of the room, the door makes a big BANG as it closes, with a  
flick ok Catz's wrist the door if locked.**  
  
Catz~ Ok, time to teach the little doggie how to play NICELY with  
children! **snapping the whip in both her hands, smiling evilly**  
  
Sessho-Maru~ O shit.I'm in trouble now.**whimper**  
  
Catz~ Ok, I'm going to have my fun with Fluffy the doggie, and you can  
read my latest chapter! ** ^_~ wink**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Sure, but your not going to hang out with us dressed like that!" He said looking at what Kagome was wearing, she was wearing blue jean bell bottom low cut pants, with a pink spaghetti strap shirt that said "BuBbLeS" on it.  
  
"Yeah, I never liked the way I dressed either, My mom was the one with the money so we had to buy what she approved of. But now I have my own money and she still won't let me buy what I want.  
  
"Ok, first will change all that, come with me we're going to the mall!" InuYasha announced.  
  
"Ok, let me invite a friend, she hates preppy life as much as me!" Said Kagome whipping out her cell phone, and to InuYasha surprise it was black with little sculls and cross bones, he expected pink with flowers or monkeys.  
  
"Hey, Sango.It's me Kag, meet me at the mall.ok.thanks, see you there!" And with that she hung up and hopped out side and into InuYasha's car, Miroku sat in the back, Kagome in the passenger seat, and InuYasha driving.  
  
Chapter 4: Hot Topic Shopping Spree (don't own HT but I LOVE this store!)  
  
"Ok, we're meeting Sango in our usual spot, the lounge in the eatery café. InuYasha almost jumps into one of the leather couches, as does Miroku. Kagome sits down on a couch, waiting for Sango to walk through the great big swinging doors.  
  
Just like on cue, Sango wearing a light purple tank-top with dark purple writing on it that says "WhAtEvEr!! dUh!! So WhAt?!" on the front.  
  
"Ok, what are we doing here, and WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!?!" Said Sango pointing at InuYasha.  
  
"Ok, Sango-chan, don't freak out, but I'm quitting the Cheerleading Squad, and we're going Punk-Goth!" Said Kagome almost in one breath.  
  
"YES! Finally I can get out of these PREP CLOTHES!!!" Yelled Sango, then she said that she needed to use the restroom and was there in 2 seconds flat. Within the next 3 min. Sango was in the restroom doorway. To Kagome's surprise Miroku's jaw hit the floor and InuYasha's mouth hung open, Miroku started to drool.  
  
Sango was wearing a black spaghetti strap top that said "SCREW THIS" on it in dark green. Her hair was up in a loose bun with little pieces sticking out here and there, a dark green scrunchie held it there. Heavy black eyeliner donned her eyes, and on her bottom half of her body she had a black plaited skirt with green plaid in the creases, also some fishnet stockings, and for shoes she had big cut right under the knee leather boots, straps and buckles decorated the sides. She looked in Miroku's eye's, HOTTER THEN EVER! Was what kept going through the hentai's mind.  
  
On her left wrist she wore an arm-warmer, black and dark purple stripped, on the other she had up to 15 or 20 plastic bracelets, purple, black, and clear. She also had a spiked leather wrist band.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!! MAN Y-YOUR SO FRIGGIN HOT! Why didn't you ever dress like that before?!" Said Miroku.  
  
Sango blushed at him, and turned to Kagome, "I've ALWAYS wanted to dress like this, I NEVER liked prep life, and I knew you didn't either, I was just waiting for you to crack." Said Sango looking at her best friends, dressed like a prep.  
  
"Ok, one thing I wasn't able to change when I was with the preps, MY HAIR! I hate it, I have to do something with it.Come on Kagome, we're going to go see Pepper right NOW!" Said Sango, all of a sudden she is not this shy little girl, she's very powerful and in charge, this is even MORE intriguing to Miroku.  
  
"Pepper? Pepper you in here?!" Yelled Sango.  
  
"Over here, what's the emergency?" Said a tall lady, with blond hair and blue highlights. It was curly and very frizzy. She had on a black shiny apron for cutting hair.  
  
"We need two hair cuts and colors, are you free?" Said Sango shoving Kagome into the store, and straight into a chair.  
  
"Sure, ok, so I'm guessing you and your friend here are finally getting those hair-cuts." She said putting one of those giant bibs on Kagome, so cut off hair didn't get on her clothes.  
  
~*~ One Hour Later, after Kagome's and Sango's hair cuts ~*~  
  
"Wow, Kagome I like it!" Said InuYasha, marveling at Kagome's hair.  
  
Kagome had gotten it trimmed but the coloring was amazing, it had bright purple streaks throughout it, Kagome spun around, making it twirl out like a big dress, then when she stopped it swung around her neck, landing on her shoulders.  
  
"You really thing so Yash?" Said Kagome, smiling brightly.  
  
"Yeah, I do!" Said InuYasha all of a sudden he had her pinned up agents a wall. He looked deeply in to her eyes, one of his hands were on her hip, and another was agents the wall, next to Kagome's head. Kagome had one arm wrapped around InuYasha's neck, and the other, on his hand on her hip. Kagome's breast's pressed agents his chest. His forehead pressed agents hers, there lips about to touch.  
  
"Hey you guy's, GET A FRIGGIN ROOM ALREADY!!!" Said Miroku, Kagome and InuYasha parted at once, blushing a bright red. Then for the first time, Kagome had cough sight of Sango's hair.  
  
It was cut to her shoulder's and the tips were died green, then the front two pieces of hair that fell at her face, were all green. She looked marvelous.  
  
"Sango! I love it!!!" Cried Kagome hugging Sango tightly. Just then Kagome looked at Miroku, and noticed that he and Sango were holding hands, finger's laced, she looked at her friend puzzled.  
  
"Ok, I knew we'd have to spill the beans sooner or later.**deep breath** Me and Miroku are going out!" Said Sango, giving Miroku's hand a squeeze.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Yelled Kagome and InuYasha at the same time, there jaw's hitting the floor. After Kagome calmed down she said, "Since when?"  
  
"Since about 5 minutes ago." Miroku squeezed in, he had asked her right after her hair cut, and she gratefully accepted.  
  
"Now what to do? WAIT.I know.Clothes!!!" Said Kagome, letting the rest of the group lead off to Hot Topic, Sango and Miroku holding hand's in the front, and Kagome and InuYasha walking side by side behind them.  
  
"YES! My favorite and only store in the mall, Hot Topic!!" Announced Miroku to the group.  
  
They walked inside and as soon as Kagome's feet entered the store, she was amazed! It was exactly like she wanted to dress! Two seconds later Kagome was being piled with things to try on.  
  
In the end, Kagome got a pair of black and purple star bondage pants with 4 or 5 straps and a few chains hanging down. And several Emily tops, one that said, "I'm not a people person." And has a teddy bear with a ripped off head, and the logo girl Emily on it. She got several of those kind of tops. But the outfit se wore out of the store kicked ass.  
  
She had boots almost just like Sango, they cut off right under her knees, and had dark purple and black laces. She had dark purple stockings, and for a skirt she had a plaited skirt with bondage straps, they also were black and purple, and they also had purple stars.  
  
"How do I look?" Asked Kagome shyly.  
  
"You look HOT!" Said InuYasha, something he didn't MEAN to say, but said it anyway. Kagome blushed on the spot, turning a bright red.  
  
"Yash, do you think it's WISE? You do know SHE will like it." Said Miroku and just then guess who walks into the store.  
  
"Hey Yash, what's up? Why didn't you call me and tell me to meet you at the mall? You silly you!" Says Kikyou giggling slightly.  
  
"Hi Kikyou, you do know Kagome and Sango right?" Says InuYasha, directing Kikyou's attention to Kagome and Sango, now wearing their new garb(clothes).  
  
"Wow, they look nice.Yash? you didn't? PLEASE tell me you didn't do this to them?" Says Kikyou looking back at InuYasha.  
  
"Yeah, kinda did, they wanted it, I helped." He says.  
  
"Ok, I was going to give this to you anyways! Here, take it and read it." Says Kikyou, handing InuYasha a note on it in swirlie, pink gel pen is 'InuYasha'. The said person takes the note and unfolded it from it's thousands of fold.  
  
When it was finally done, the writing was almost totally illegible from the creases in it, but he did read it and it said:  
  
Yash, I'm sry, it's just not working out wit us. I'm sry, but I found some1 else. his name is kouga, he's a TOTTAL hunk! did u know he's a YOUKAI?! well u know how I always HATED u bein' a hanyou, well a full youkai is different I wanted 1 kind, not a ½ bread, and yes I do know my children will but I don't care. I think I'm in love, sry it didn't work with us, wish it had, I g2g, talk to you later. ~Kikyou P.S. I'm goin prep, I'm becoming a cheerleader, and everything, so I think it would b better if we were never, and I mean NEVER seen in public together.  
  
InuYasha cussed, crumpled up the paper, and threw it not caring where it landed. Kagome picked it up when he wasn't watching. She read it and walked over to InuYasha.  
  
"I'm sorry InuYasha." She said, putting an arm around him.  
  
"Hey InuYasha, weren't you planning on dumping her tomorrow?" Said Miroku knowing/guessing what was in the letter.  
  
InuYasha's shoulders start to shake, Kagome thinks he's crying. InuYasha lifts his head, he is crying but not in sadness for loosing Kikyou. He's crying from laughing so hard.  
  
"Miroku, I'm FINALLY FREE!!!" He yells, lifting his arms to the heavens. Then he gets on one knee, in front of Kagome and says, "Kagome, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"  
  
Kagome has him stand up, and hugs him very tightly, saying, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.," saying it over and over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Sessho-Maru~ **whimpering is heard, Sessho-Maru is seen tied up tight in  
ropes, chains, and straps, hanging from the high ceiling.**  
  
Catz~ Sorry folks, the PUPPY still hasn't learned his lesson, I'll leave  
him there until I finish writing my next chapter. But first I gotta go  
read this on to Rin as her bed time story, she won't have to brush her  
little teeth tonight. **Catz leaves the room, closing then locking the  
doors, a copy of the latest chapter rolled up in her hands.**  
  
Sessho-Maru~ **spits out gag and says** HELP ME! I NEED HELP! I WISH  
JAKEN WERE HERE!!! I'LL KILL HER! Plus I never got to read this  
chapter.:(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
END CHAPTER! Ok, I am SO sorry that I didn't get this finished earlier,  
but I kinda have been working overtime in school. PLUS my school play has  
been HELL! it's over now.YAY! and we kicked ASS! It was The Importance Of  
Being Earnest, takes place in old England, kinda boring.gotta go, it's  
really late, the cast party didn't end till 1:00 AM!!!  
  
~Catz~  
  
P.S. I LOVE EVERYSINGAL ONE OF YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME FOR SO LONG! I AM  
VERY GREATFUL!  
  
BYE BYEZ!!! HUG HUG KISS KISS!!! 


	5. Unintentional Sleepover!

Embarrassment Big Time!!!  
  
By: Catz  
  
Disclaimer: YAY,YAY, YAY I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, SO SUE ME! WAIT NO, DON'T SUE ME! I WAS JUST KIDDING! YOU KNOW 'HA HA HA'? OH WELL ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Catz Ok, I finally let SesshoMaru down. He learned his lesson. But now I have a new group of friends to join me! smiles at new friends  
  
Miroku 'Ello  
  
Sango Hi-ya!  
  
Catz I'd like to welcome Sango and Miroku! turns back to them  
  
Sango and Miroku make out in the sofa  
  
Catz HEY!! BREAK IT UP! You can save that for later!!!  
  
Sango Sorry... umm... can we just read the story, get it over with... Miroku rented a room for after prom...  
  
Catz whaps them with newspaper FINE!!  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
"I'm sorry InuYasha." She said, putting an arm around him.  
  
"Hey InuYasha, weren't you planning on dumping her tomorrow?" Said Miroku knowing/guessing what was in the letter.  
  
InuYasha's shoulders start to shake, Kagome thinks he's crying. InuYasha lifts his head, he is crying but not in sadness for loosing Kikyou. He's crying from laughing so hard.  
  
"Miroku, I'm FINALLY FREE!!!" He yells, lifting his arms to the heavens. Then he gets on one knee, in front of Kagome and says, "Kagome, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"  
  
Kagome has him stand up, and hugs him very tightly, saying, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes...," saying it over and over.  
  
Chapter 5: Unintentional Sleepover!  
  
The four of them went back to the cars, Kagome and InuYasha in InuYasha's black jeep and Sango and Miroku in Sango's red with black fire T-Bird. After being kicked out for InuYasha's noise after being dumped by Kikyou. They all drove to InuYasha's house. They parked the cars in the huge driveway.  
  
Kagome and Sango stared at the huge house. Kagome then proceeded to say, "InuYasha... YOUR LOADED!!!" Kagome was smiling. Sango was too.  
  
InuYasha blushed and said, "Yeah... kind of..." He walked inside the house Miroku grabbing Sango'' hand and Kagome still mouth gaping wide open.  
  
"My rooms in the basement." Said InuYasha unlocking a door and showing a pair of elegant steps. "My mom's out somewhere and my brother's in his room 2 flights up with his friends, there in some band called, 'Killer Panda'" The girls giggled. InuYasha lead everyone down to his room.  
  
There were 3 doors, Kagome spoke up. "I thought your room was down here... what are the other rooms?" She asked.  
  
"My guest rooms." InuYasha answered walking into one of the rooms with a black and white Rancid poster on the door.  
  
"GUEST ROOMS?!" The girls shouted, InuYasha took his bandana off showing his two little white dog ears. They winced as the girls shouted, Kagome said, "Sorry..."  
  
Sango laughed. And Kagome looked around InuYasha's room. InuYasha had just thrown himself onto his bed and flicked the windscreen TV on. The small windows in the room were adorned with black mesh curtains, his bead was a king size with black silk sheets and pillows. The walls were painted dark red. And his furniture was black. A large entertainment system laid in a corner of the room. Miroku sat on a black leather couch.  
  
"You girls can relax, you know?" Said Miroku. Sango smiled and went over and sat on his lap. Kagome went over and sat on the side of InuYasha's bed. Suddenly the power went out. The lights went black and everyone was left in the dark. Kagome screamed bloody murder and clung to the closest thing to her. InuYasha. He smirked. Sango did the same with with Miroku. The hentai's hand reached around and fondled Sango. She was too frightened to notice.  
  
Then InuYasha's cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" InuYasha said.  
  
"Yo Yash, Come on up to my room, theres a bad ass storm outside, bring your little friends up too. We can all wait it out." Then he hung up.  
  
InuYasha said, "Ok boys and girls, upstairs we go. Theres a bad storm outside and SesshoMaru wants us upstairs." He flashed on a black candle, grabbing some flashlights and handing them out. They all flicked on and InuYasha lead the group up to SesshoMaru's part of the house. Then they made it to his room, they walked in and found candles light everywhere. SesshoMaru sat on the bed with his girlfriend the lead singer. His drummer and his base guitarist sat on a couch, the drummer sat on the base player's lap. They held hands(Yes there gay!).  
  
InuYasha walked in saying, "Hey Kimmy, Kiyamo(drummer), Saiji(base)." He waved and they waved back.  
  
"Guys you know Miroku, this is his new girlfriend, Sango, and this is Kagome." InuYasha says motioning to the girls. A lot of hellos came from the others.  
  
SesshoMaru spoke up and said, "Do you guys mind if you spend the night? The storms horrible, not even our limo driver will go out in it. We'll take you home in the morning." He was a little nicer to InuYasha's friends then to InuYasha himself.  
  
"Not at all." Said Kagome, dialing up her mom and telling her the situation. She hung up and smiled, "There a-ok with it!"  
  
Sango smiled, "My parents are in Peru doing some photography session with some play-boy thing... dad was excited..." She laughed.  
  
Kagome asked, "What about clothes?" She asked.  
  
Kimmy, SessoMaru's girlfriend spoke up, "You can have some of mine...I sleep over here so much I have my own room and ward-robe." She smiled and walked through a door, motioning for the girls to follow. They did and entered Kim's room. When they walked out Kagome was wearing black bootie shorts made of cotton, on a corner it had a skull and cross-bones. She wore a black spaghetti strap top that had another cross and bones on the chest.  
  
Sango wore a red baggy sleeping pants with fire prints on them. She had a red top on with black fire that said, "Hot" on the chest. Miroku's eyes bulged and his mouth hit the ground. So did InuYasha's... but at Kagome only.  
  
Kagome giggled nervously. "What are we gonna do now?" She asked looking around.  
  
"We can still play." Saiji spoke up. "I'm glad we got those giant batteries for the amps and everything. We can still jam!" He smiled.  
  
"Alright then, you guys wanna watch?" Asked Kiyamo. They nodded and sat on SesshoMaru's bed as the others got ready.  
  
InuYasha spoke to Kagome. "I forgive you about kissing me at the mall today."  
  
Kagome turned, "WHAT!?" She yelled. His little doggie ears winced. She softened and said, "Oh... I'm sorry..." She reached a hand up and started to rub his ear. His eyes turned to slits and he started to purr. "Can dogs purr?" She asked him, still rubbing.  
  
InuYasha answered, "How should I know..." He purred on.  
  
Suddenly SesshoMaru's band started up and InuYasha instantly stuffed some little earplugs into his white ears. He could hear perfectly now without it hurting.  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged InuYasha, resting her head on InuYasha's shoulder listening to the hard-rock and female voice.  
  
Sango laid her head in Miroku's lap, as Miroku sat leaning back on the bed. They smiled, nodding their heads slightly to the music.  
  
Catz Ok, did you like the story?  
  
Sango and Miroku started making out sometime durring this  
  
Catz Ok!! YOU TWO! OUT!  
  
Miroku looks up lipstick on his face Huh? FINE! Come on Sango...  
  
Sango Can we get a room? Miroku's face lights up and he grabs her and runs out  
  
Catz I'm calling Fluffy and Rin-Chan back... dials  
  
They magically apear next to her  
  
Rin CATZ-CHAN!! runs at her with open arms and gives a big teddy-bear hug  
  
Catz Hello Rin-Chan. hugs her Welcome back!  
  
Rin Will you read Rin the story Catz? smiled  
  
Catz Sure!  
  
SesshoMaru Read on then wench!  
  
END CHAPTER! YAY! GO ME!!! How long has it been since I last wrote a chapter to ANY of my storied... damn... OK! HAPPY?! It's a longish one too!! I'm in the middle of taking HAS's(High School Assessments) YUCK!! And I'm about to take end of the year Exams in a week. , Someone shoot me now!! PLEASE!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! 


End file.
